valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Starka
allies' ATK 650% • DEF 450% up / 30% chance |skill lv10 = All allies' ATK 650% • DEF 450% up / 40% chance |procs = 4 |skill 3 = SP Demon Realm Skill |skill 3 lv1 = Tea Party Has Its Thorn ATK & DEF 10× / Soldiers +50% / Demon Core +50% / Pts +200% |skill 3 lv10 = Tea Party Has Its Thorn ATK & DEF 10× / Soldiers +100% / Demon Core +100% / Pts +500% |procs 3 = -1 |skill 3 end = 2019-09-17 12:00:00 +0900 JST |skill g = ☆Sword Waltz |skill g lv1 = All allies' ATK 700% • DEF 500% up / 30% chance |skill g lv10 = All allies' ATK 700% • DEF 500% up / 40% chance |procs g = 4 |skill g2 = ☆Sword Waltz |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Resurrect and fully recover all allies after an attack / 50% chance / Max 1 time |procs g2 = 1 |skill g3 = SP Demon Realm Skill |skill g3 lv1 = Tea Party Has Its Thorn ATK & DEF 10× / Soldiers +100% / Demon Core +100% / Pts +500% |procs g3 = -1 |skill g3 end = 2019-09-17 12:00:00 +0900 JST |skill x = ★Sword Waltz |skill x lv1 = All allies' ATK 800% • DEF 600% up / 40% chance |skill x lv10 = All allies' ATK 800% • DEF 600% up / 50% chance |procs x = 4 |skill x2 = ★Sword Waltz |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Resurrect and fully recover all allies after an attack / 50% chance / Max 2 times |procs x2 = 2 |skill x3 = SP Demon Realm Skill |skill x3 lv1 = Tea Party Has Its Thorn ATK & DEF 10× / Soldiers +100% / Demon Core +100% / Pts +500% |procs x3 = -1 |skill x3 end = 2019-09-17 12:00:00 +0900 JST |max level 0 = 70 |cost 0 = 61 |atk 0 = 6100 / 9760 |def 0 = 6100 / 9760 |soldiers 0 = 6100 / 10370 |max level 1 = 80 |cost 1 = 73 |atk 1 = 6710 / 14164 |def 1 = 6710 / 14164 |soldiers 1 = 6710 / 15517 |max level g = 90 |cost g = 80 |atk g = 9394 / 18758 |def g = 9394 / 18758 |soldiers g = 8723 / 19339 |max level x = 110 |cost x = 110 |atk x = 21200 / 40928 |def x = 18600 / 37928 |soldiers x = 20600 / 40910 |medals 0 = 3500 |gold 0 = 35000 |medals 1 = 5000 |gold 1 = 50000 |medals g = 7000 |gold g = 70000 |medals x = 10000 |gold x = 100000 |description = This noble loves to dance and sword fight. She goes easy on foes if they fawn over her. |friendship = No mercy and no holding back! That's true battle etiquette! |meet = I'm Starka, and I'm here to fight! No holding back, okay? |battle start = Go big or go home! |battle end = Now that was a real battle! |friendship max = The next time I challenge you, I'm definitely going to win! |friendship event = I lost even though I tried my hardest. So, this is defeat? It's frustrating yet somehow comforting. I'll never forget it. |rebirth = I always thought opponents were holding back. But actually, I was just so much better than them. But there's always someone better, so I must keep training! |awaken chance = 20 |awaken orb = 2 |awaken l = 10 |awaken m = 15 |awaken s = 20 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Dark Fruit |rebirth item 1 count = 1 |availability = }}